


Sick Day

by Nihlyria



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comforting Noct, Fluff, Gen, Ignoct White Day Gift Exchange 2019, Sick iggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihlyria/pseuds/Nihlyria
Summary: Ignis decides to take a sick day, and Dr Noctis is here to make sure he recovers quickly.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarlettArbuckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettArbuckle/gifts).



> for scarlettarbuckle on tumblr
> 
> So sorry that it's late! I hope you enjoy it!

Ignis stared at his phone like it was the most offensive thing he had ever seen in his life. As if the device would burn him if he touched it; as if it would ruin his very existence. He reached over and poked it with a long, elegant finger, slightly pushing it further onto his nightstand. He wrinkled his nose, looked at his alarm clock, and frowned. 5:30 in the morning. He woke up 10 minutes before his alarm. If he called now, surely someone would be able to wake up the Prince and get him his meal and off to school. It was his senior year, he shouldn’t miss a day. But could _Ignis_ miss a day? That is what he was contemplating. His body said yes, his mind argued that no, he couldn’t. Another wave of sickness hit him, and he rolled over, barely having time to snatch his trash bin before losing whatever was left in his stomach from his earlier experiences in his bathroom.

 

His body won the debate.

 

With a groan, he grabbed the phone and called the appropriate people to inform them he wasn’t well enough to tend to his duties. Slowly, he got out of bed and shuffled to his kitchen, getting hot water started for some gelatin, hoping that remedy would help his stomach settle. At least it would give him some nutrients and keeping him hydrated. He sat at his table, resting his head on the polished wood as he waited for the whistle on his kettle to go.

 

His phone beeped with a message, and he slowly pulled it from his pj pants pocket to look at it. Ah, good, Nyx Ulric was going to take care of Noctis for the day. The Glaive was the only one, to Ignis’s knowledge, that the King trusted to put Noctis’s wellbeing first outside of himself and Gladio. The Prince was in capable hands.

 

Smiling to himself, he sent a message back then got up to retrieve his water, pouring it into a cup and adding the gelatin to it. He sipped the hot drink and made his way to the couch, laying down and turning on the tv. He changed it to some random movie channel, pulling a blanket over himself and snuggling into his pillows.

 

The next thing Ignis knew, he was being gently shaken. He opened his eyes with a groan, then shifted to nuzzle his pillow. “What is it...?” He opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the light that came through from his window. What time was it? The sun had to be low in the sky for it to be coming through his window like that.

  
  
“I came to take care of you.” He looked up as Noctis spoke, the Prince smiling softly down at him. “You always take care of me, so it's only right. I brought medication and soup. Don't worry, it's soup from the chefs at the Citadel, I didn't make it myself so it actually tastes good.” He sat the container of soup on the coffee table, then popped open the bottle of medication, pouring it into the tiny cup that sat on the top.

 

“Noct...” Ignis smiled as he sat up. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem.” He smiled back and handed him the medication. “I'll get a spoon for you to eat the soup.” Ignis watched his Prince head to the kitchen, sighing some as he relaxed into the blankets. He picked up the soup, sniffing at it in question, then chuckled at the smell of chicken noodle hitting his nose. He had made Noctis some last time he was ill, it warmed his heart that the Prince remembered it as a feel good meal. It was a new recipe he tried, the idea had come to him after hearing Gladio complain that canned soup wasn't flavourful.

 

“Homework?”

 

“Leave it to you to make sure I'm getting shit done.” Noctis laughed as he came over and handed the older teen the bowl and spoon. “Don't worry, didn't get any today. Spring holiday is coming up, so they decided not to overload us with work. Besides, you really don't need to worry about that when you're not feeling good.”

 

“You know, you probably shouldn't be here. You don't want to get ill as well, Noctis.” Ignis shifted, frowning when his stomach protested just the tiniest of protests. At least the overwhelming desire to run to the bathroom no longer plagued him. He took the bowl and spoon, pouring the soup into it, then began to eat. The warm liquid settled that nausea that threatened to overtake him. It could use more seasoning, but it was better than having Gladio's fabled canned soup.

 

“I'm more than willing to risk it for you. Like I said. Spring holiday.” He smiled and sat on the floor. “So, should I have Gladio bring my game system here? Or do you want to just watch movies?”

 

“Movies are fine. Also, I assure you, there is no need to infect the entire populous of the Crownsguard.”

 

“I could have Nyx bring it.”

 

“Or the Kingsglaive.”

 

“Okay, okay, you win. We'll watch movies.” He shifted nervously, biting his lip as he looked at the empty spot on the couch. “Can I sit with you?”

 

“Of course.” Ignis smiled and scooted to the side. “You can join me under the covers as well.” He got a grin from the Prince, who quickly was next to him and curled up against his side.

 

“You're so warm.”

 

“I have a fever, Noct.”

 

“Oh right.” They chuckled together, and once Ignis finished his soup, their hands sought each other under the blanket. Their fingers laced together, and the older teen rested his head against his Prince's.

 

“I believe we're supposed to turn on a movie...”

 

“Yeah... but I really am enjoying just laying with you. Pretty comfy...” Noctis yawned a little. “But I can't sleep. Gotta take care of you.” He leaned and grabbed the controller to the TV. “So what do you want to watch? Drama? Comedy? Cooking channel?”

 

“Pick what you want. I'll watch it with you.”

 

“Nope! It's your time.” The younger nodded. “Comedy it is.”

 

“Seems you chose anyway.”

 

“Naw, it's just the last movies you picked were comedies, so I'm going with that. See? I pay attention!” He grinned. “Anything for you, Ignis.”

 

Ignis stared at the black haired man for a moment, then smiled softly, leaning to kiss his cheek. “Thank you, your highness... You will make a wonderful King one day...”

 

“I have an excellent tutor. Though sometimes he's a bit of a hardass.”

 

“I shall endeavor to be more of a hardass to appease you.”

 

“I get enough of that from Gladio!!” Noctis whined and flopped against his adviser. “He makes sure his boot is firmly up my ass every training session.”

 

“Only to make sure that you're properly prepared.” Ignis corrected. “I'm glad he makes sure you pay attention to your skills. One day, you'll become strong enough to beat the both of us.”

 

“Ignis, you can beat Gladio, I seriously doubt I'll ever get strong enough to beat you.”

 

“Oh? Did he tell you that?” Ignis watched Noctis shift and turn to face him, the look of awe and determination in his expression.

 

“Yeah! He said that last time you two trained, you just totally beat his ass. I wish I could have seen it!” He huffed. “It would have been amazing! Promise, next time you two train, you'll text me?”

 

“I promise.” He chuckled softly, opening his arms to his Prince. “Come here, I need your comfort.” Noctis moved into Ignis's arms, nuzzling against his shoulder.

 

“Should I be holding you? You're the sick one...”

 

“This is just fine. Your presence is enough to settle my stomach and make me feel better.”

 

“Yeah? Then I'll camp out right here.” Noctis rubbed Ignis's side with a smile. “Your fever feels like it's going down some.”

 

“I believe it's the medication you brought me. Thank you for that. I don't know why I didn't have any of my own.”

 

“You don't usually get ill, Ignis. That's kind of my department.” He teased, looking up at the man under him. “You can keep this bottle.”

 

“Oh? Well I am truly honored by your humble gift of remedy, your highness.”

 

“Aw, don't get all formal on me.”

 

“Thanks, Noctis.”

 

“Way better.”

 

“Are we forgoing the movie?” Ignis asked, reaching for the controller. Noctis took it and turned off the TV, nodding.

 

“Yeah. I rather just lay here with you than watch something. Is that okay with you?”

 

“That's perfect. I couldn't honestly ask for anything more. With your doctoring, I'll recover in no time.”

 

The two laid in silence, enjoying each other's company. Noctis moved enough to listen to Ignis's heart beat. He lifted his head only when he heard his adviser's breathing even out, causing him to smile at seeing him sleeping soundly.

 

Carefully, Noctis slipped from Ignis's grasp, pulling the blanket up to cover him. He leaned in and kissed his forehead, then made sure he was comfortable.

 

“Sleep well... My Ignis...”

 


End file.
